The Heart is a Mischievous Thing
by Lunatix
Summary: Little orphan Helena has been shifted from family to family, chaos following her every move. But when she has a reoccurring dream of the Chitauri war, and decides to stay, how should it turn out that she might have actually been in the war. And what if she had met Loki, who seems to know who she was, when even she didn't? -Some death, Soon will have Loki/OC- Please review!
1. Chapter 1: All Alone

Chapter 1

It always ended like this. I always caused the chaos. I always was the issue. Always, always, always... but they were **always** too stupid to see it.

Of course, I had no real proof I was the reason, no one did. Yet, misery and chaos and death always traced my steps, finding me and ruining my life time and time again. Like a disease, it followed me, harming everyone I touched.

I sat on the faded sheets of my bed. The Orphanage was always quiet this time of day. The silence might be because it was 2 in the morning, or because I was given my own room. But it was more like a closet if you ask me.

The lead 'mom' of this place is Madame Halaster. She hates me, as usual to all the "pretty" ones, she calls them, in her squeaky voice I so despise.

A "pretty" one I apparently am. I never saw why people thought I was beautiful. Call me a angsty teen, but my slender gold eyes, thick lashes, and pale-tan skin, free of any blemishes, has yet to make me feel so beautiful. The red lips and "silky" long black hair has yet to help the issue of looks. Vampire, much?

I sighed and cleared my head of such thoughts. Not very smart to downgrade one-self, like my stupid shrink said. Madame made me see one, on account that all my foster family's die whenever I get too angry or upset. Strange, huh. Just, poof, and a man comes to the door claiming their death or some other huge mishap, likewise.

It's been happening since i was three. Before then, no one knows anything of my past. Not even I do.

Chaos and death, everywhere. Everywhere I go.

I leaned on the bed, and a large *creeeeeek* sounded with my act. My head hit the pillow, and I watched the moon through the open window. My bland white PJ's itched at my body, making it harder to fall sleep. But as always, when I turned my head, to look at the oh-so scary door, what felt like a slap hit my brain and I fell into the nightmare that dominated my usually restless sleep.

A gasp shook my breathless body. I felt like I had emerged from water, saved from drowning, then my eyes witnessed my landscape I had emerged into. It was New York, as usual, right before the attack.  
I glanced at my watch while I stood on the busy sidewalk. 11:00 AM. Five minutes till they would come. The aliens. I shook my head and glanced around me.

If it weren't for the fact I've had this dream before, I would never had guessed of the impending doom, courtesy of the bustle and hustle of good old NY. I didn't actually know the outcome of the attack, as I forced myself awake by the time they arrived.

Well, today will be different... I will stay.

I was about to sneak another peek at my watch, before a blue beam of light shot up from the building labeled STARK. And so it begins... as expected.  
I frown and run to the nearest alleyway. The variation was so different from the original routine where my body shut down and I imagined leaving the dream. A lot different.

Screams of terror, pain, and confusion echo through the city. Aliens on flying UFO's of sorts flew through the streets, and giant metal worms glide ungracefully in the skies, leaving damage in their path.

_Terrible, just terrible... like me_

Cowering in the alley and watching the chaos from afar seemed reasonable in my scared mind, but that would be too good to be true, right?  
Right.  
I cower pitifully, trying to make myself as small as possible amongst the falling rubble and crumbling buildings, when a foot soldier alien, I believe, walks by the alley, but not without noticing me.

I shake in absolute fear. The alien comes closer, and with tears streaming down my face, grabs me and screeches in its native tongue some sort of statement. I expect to die, as the words sound like only murder will follow, and a piercing scream leaves my throat, filled with the agony and pain I think will come in it's wake.

After my lungs run dry of any screams, a silence fills the alley. The alien's grip loosens, and I fall to the ground, only to watch in horror as its body jerks to a stillness. A scream filled with pain unlike any other vibrates into the air. The soldier falls to the ground beside me, and the scream continues in my head.

_What have I done?_

Unlike any time before, tears spring freely from my eyes, blinding me.

_Your fault... your fault... your fault... _The accusations ran freely through my mind, killing me mentally.

I curled into the wall, unaware of the ship that had stopped in the alleyway, a replica of the ship owned by creature I had just killed. A soft voice, filled with a beauty of its own rang through the empty walls. It was a creature in itself, capable of making mass destruction, yet the words dripped around my mind, beckoning me to them with their mischief and wonder of lost promises.

"Dead." He said to himself. I was snapped back to the nightmare reality as my head turned around from looking at the wall into vibrant green eyes near the body of the alien I killed. He quietly walked over to me, gliding, in a way. Stopping beside me, I noticed perfect black designer shoes, worn by my finder.

My chin was tenderly pulled upwards by the mysterious dark haired figure. Somehow, I knew this was a bad idea to begin with, staying, but the stranger made me feel so safe, comforted, home. Weird, how he could possible kill me, and I am comforted.

When I was gently pulled all the way upwards, the same bright green eyes bored into mine, and a smile hiding way too many secrets looked at me with a face that could kill with beauty as a weapon. "Who might you be?" The smile whispered, magnetising-ly.

I had to shake myself out of the trance before I could answer his question. Stupid me, liking this mystery man right away. Did I learn nothing about stranger danger in school?

"Helena..." I murmured, taking in the aspects of my captors face. "I could ask the same of you." I had barely looked away from his eyes before I was called back to them, and was once again enveloped by the green pools of beauty and mystery.

"You'll learn it soon enough..." He smiled mischievously, before using his hand to calmly close my eyes. A gasp shook my body. I am waking up.

_No! _I screamed in my head, something was pulling me out of the dream. _I don't want to leave! _

My cries were not answered, as a sharp light of a new morning hit my eyes as I awoke in my bed. But I was not alone. Annaleigh, my best friend, was shaking me.

"Wake up, Hel!" She cried. "There was a attack on New York! Aliens, they said! Wake up!"

It was all I could do to stare blankly at the ceiling, hoping to truly wake up from the nightmare I was about to be in.


	2. Chapter 2: Taken

Chapter 2

The orphanage looked the same as always in the mornings, especially the dining room I was in with the other children, but the "war" of sorts really put a damper on everyone's morale. My issue was the fact I might have actually been there, considering I had slept through the whole thing. I never sleep for 14 hours straight.

What if? What if I was there- While it was going on?

No. Impossible. But then again, so are gods and superheroes and aliens.

The impossible is possible. Hm. All of those dumb shrinks were right. I scratch my hair as I yawn. Gingerly holding my spoon, I twirl it in my fingers, inspecting my reflection in the curved metal. My bored and sullen face stared back. I bared the tiniest smile, and was quickly greeted by a figure behind me, a stranger with bright green eyes.

I gasped and dropped my spoon into the bowl of cereal, looking quickly behind me. _Great- I'm going crazy. _I looked behind me once more, and seeing nothing, abruptly pushed my chair from behind me and stood up. I quickly muttered, "I'm going to school."

Hurrying to the door, I grab my bag and slam the door shut, ignoring the faces that stare at me on the way out. I rush to the bus stop, a dinky, dirty sign that is way past it's due for a change. When the school bus arrived, way off schedule, I walked over to one the black slippery seats, plopping down on an empty one. It was strangely empty, as most people had not come to school.

Now that I think about it, probably because of the attack. But school went on, just dismissing the lack of people. It is an all girls school, thus the fact I am so alone. Most of the female population hates me. Annaleigh doesn't go to school. She didn't want to.  
I wish I didn't either.

When the bus stopped, I walked unsteadily down the aisle to the exit, but with my luck, I have to get tripped first. A leg shoots out of a seat owned by two giggling girls, and I trip, falling to the ground with my hands out to protect my face. My arms jolt as I come to a stop on the ground, my hip aching from hitting a seat. The whole bus erupts into a chorus of snickering, and a soft, sarcastic, voice calls to me.

"Something wrong, dead girl?" Oh great. The one that tripped me, Jessica.

Her soft gold hair and blue eyes stared daggers at me when I looked up at her while trying to get up. A evil smile was plastered on her face, while the rest played the innocent card. I picked up my bag and ran off the bus, dashing to the school only a block away. Soon, the rest of the girls would grab their bearings and come this way as well.

More torture for me. Woo-hoo.

My legs begin to tire as I speed down the street, still a ways away from the school. I stop for a second, huffing and puffing, and look around at the street I'm on.

It was like a dump, exactly the same as all the other streets. But something was off. The air felt different.

I took a deep breath. _That impossible. The air is always the same. _I tsk-ed myself. Yet, it wasn't even the smell or taste of the air, it felt **different... **like chaos, misery, lost promises... and tricks. All the buildings felt the same as they always did. But one, just one, gave off a feel of its own, and felt different.

The abnormal one? The abandoned brick one I was in front of. Look at that- Luck strikes again. But the next part is all me.

The building was a simple red brick, the only of its kind on the road. I walked several feet up to its window and looked inside. It was empty, with rubble thrown everywhere as if it was scavenged, then nature took its toll. The dirty grayish window itself seemed intact, till I looked closer and saw a jagged hole the size of a penny through the glass. I stuck my finger through, and a electric shock stabbed my body.

"Ouch." I whispered, and upon closer inspection, I noticed a ring of blue dust around the hole. It sparkled in the sunlight, casting tiny beams of light onto the farthest wall from me in the building, guiding me.

My body ached and pulled towards the door, as if whatever is inside had a gravity of its own. I sighed and turned around, conflicted with myself. I turned again, wondering it I should enter, when a flash of green eyes followed my movement. As if in a trance, I walked robotically to the door, screaming in my head to stop.

I was no longer in control of my body.

I fought back, pushing, pulling, but my hand reached out and opened the wooden door without my permission.

I stopped fighting. _Shouldn't that have been locked...?_ I whispered in my mind, in fear. My feet stepped forward, entering the dusty room with the door closing behind me with a bang, all trace of myself gone from the street. I walked to the wall that the light was shining on, and was enveloped in a symphony of blue light, like a rainbow of monochrome blues. I crouched onto the ground, my hand reaching out for something I didn't see, pushing aside a pile of rubbish and trash, digging through the pile. Then another jolt of electricity ran through my immobile body, fire coursing through my veins.

I finally saw it. A blue gem, the size of a penny. My hand grabbed it fast and stood up, holding it in the light, running my fingers over it. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. A brilliant smile lit up my face. The first time I ever truly smiled in my life. But this was not my smile. I still didn't have control on my body.

"Time to find a way back home." My mouth giggled, speaking words I did not say. Whatever was controlling me stuffed the gem in my black colored jeans front pocket, and rubbing the dirt off on my red, white, and black striped jacket. I growled.

_What does that thing think she's doing? I saved my money up for that! _My voice rang out in my head, but my captor only laughed and continued on her way through the room, about to leave, taking out the gem to look at again. That was a mistake.

A electric weapon like a taser hit my side, electrocuting both me and the other one to a crisp. I fell violently to the ground, now in control of my body, but unable to move. A small stream of blood dripped from my mouth, the gem scattered to other side of the room, disappearing in the shadows. A inhuman figure reached down and turned my face to look at its, as if to see what I was. I filled with terror, and a alien shriek erupted from its mouth, right in my face,

My eyes began to close, my mind beginning to cloud as I started to pass out. As soon as that began, a clamor erupted in my brain.

Filled with screams of pain, and cries of help rang true, but the softest voice of all, a plead, a tiny want stood out most in the chorus of misery.

_Help._


End file.
